


We are stars for each other

by MsNicky87



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: And He Knows It, Eventual Smut, F/M, First time writer, I gotta build up to the filth, Just Not Right Now, Kim hongjoong is the devil, Older woman younger man, Phone Sex, Sexting, Slow Burn, first smut, fluffy Hongjoong, indifferent reader, lip biting, lots o' fluff, mostly plot, or maybe more smut then plot?, reader in her 30's, reader is oblivious to flirting, take it easy kids, text sex, then some smut, this dumpster fire has to smolder before it burns, whatever you kids call it these days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNicky87/pseuds/MsNicky87
Summary: After a messy breakup, Y/N makes a life-changing decision to move halfway across the world to Seoul and start over. New friends, a new life, and new problems abound after going to a fan event for a debut K-pop group named ATEEZ. Will this pirate ship sink, or sail?





	1. Pirate King

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, folks, this is my first fic. I've never written anything that I've put out publicly before. All criticisms welcome, just be gentle with me. I'm a fragile witch in the midst of an ATEEZ storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd revision of this chapter. I know it still feels clunky and weird. I'm working on it. Enjoy!

"Another beautiful day in Seoul", you think quietly to yourself as you walk to the nearest subway station.

It's only been a year since you moved, after a particularly nasty breakup. You needed change and what better way than to move across the world. When you finally caught your train, you stayed in deep thought, remembering how you got here in the first place.

Shortly before the big move, you contacted a friend of yours whom you went to High school with, Park Min Seo. She was an exchange student from South Korea, with a bubbly personality.

When she moved back to Seoul after College she became a model for an international agency, traveling all over the world. When you'd asked her if you could move in with her, just until you got on your feet, she said yes immediately. She added that she was gone for long periods of time, and it'd be nice to have someone to watch over her place while she was gone.

Then, a week later on your 30th birthday, you did it. You sold off your entire life and got on an airplane. When you landed at Incheon Airport you were overwhelmed by everything. The number of people, the noise, and the lights. Even at night, Seoul was lit up. It was going to be hard, and scary, but you knew it was everything you needed.

The first few months were hard. You wanted to give up and just go home. Your job was demanding at times, and you weren't used to it. Every day when you got up, you looked in the mirror to tell yourself, "Today is gonna be a better day, just keep pushing." Sometimes you'd say this to yourself with tears streaming down your face. It didn't matter though, your struggles had to end sometime, right?

\---

Walking into your shared apartment, you spot Min Seo on the floor directly in front of the TV

"Another variety show? Do even watch those for the entertainment or just to see cute boys, Minie?" You teased her gently, knowing your pet name didn't sit so well with her.

She turned to you sharply, "Aish, Y/N! Be quiet! A new group is debuting and I've been watching their pre-debut for months!"

You put your hands up in defeat, a smile playing gently at your lips. 

Min Seo had been there for you through all the ups and downs. Even when she wasn't home she was only a call or text away. 

She had things she loved though, and K-pop was one of them. She would go on and on about her bias in this group or that, but to you, it wasn't important. You weren't particularly into K-pop. If a song was playing from a cafe or in a taxi you'd sing along what you'd heard before. There was just no time for it, you had work, and a life to live.

No sooner are you walking down the hallway to your room when you hear her scream. Quickly you turn around and run back into the living room to assess the damage she may have caused herself.

"Jesus, Min Seo you scared the life out of me! Are you alright?" 

"Oh, my actual GOD! There's a fan event for Ateez next week. There's a hi-touch, a concert, and everything. I have to get tickets. Now." She says this as she's getting up to run to her phone, ordering what you presume is tickets for said event.

She looks up at you with a sad face, "Y/N, go with me, please? I don't want to go alone, and I know no one else will." 

"Alright Minie, I'll go, but only to the concert. I don't like the idea of touching the hands of young men. You don't know where they've been." You shudder as the thought skipped through your mind.

Min Seo looks up from her phone with a smile on her face, "Good, 'cause I already bought two tickets."

The next week goes by without you realizing it. You're so busy at work, that by the time you get home you can barely shower and pass out. When finally Friday comes along to greet you with open arms. 

"Thank Christ for the weekend." You say softly, as you sit down on your bed in exhaustion, knowing that sleep isn't far away.

Waking up was the worst part of it all. You suddenly remembered you had a concert to go to. The anxiety started to set in.

"What do people wear to these things?" You leaf through the clothes in your closet, "There's nothing in here but work clothes and pajamas for fuck's sake!" snatching a pair of jeans from your drawer. 

Finally dressed in jeans and a plain shirt, your hair in a high ponytail, you couldn't be bothered to try.

 

With one final look in the mirror, "Well no one said I had to impress anyone."

 

"Sorry I took so long, I was doing my makeup!" Min Seo comes running through the kitchen, zipping her pants, "I hope we aren't late."

 

She's dressed beautifully, her hair is curled, and her makeup flawless. You secretly wished you had the ability to look so perfect with no effort.

"Are you trying to flirt with those boys, or kill them Minie? cause your ass, in those jeans, is gonna give 'em a heart attack!" Jokingly, you poke at her butt. 

She looks almost insulted, "AISH! Does it look bad?! I can change into something else!" 

"Oh no Minie, they look great, can we go now? There's a drama on tonight, and I'd like to make it home in time to watch it." 

One cab and twenty minutes later, you're there. A small venue with high windows, on a modern white exterior. 

Inside you can see a table and some chairs set up, a small stage on the other side with standing room, and posters adorning the walls with 8 men plastered on them, along with ATEEZ in orange lettering. 

"Isn't San smoking hot? He's the most handsome bias I've ever had" Min Seo says, raising her eyebrow for added emphasis, as she drags you inside.

"Not really," you look at the poster above you, "None of them are. I'm here to support you Minie, not flirt with teenagers." 

"Y/N! They're all of age, thank you very much!", she huffs in your direction before she turns toward a side door, "There they are! I'm dying right now." 

When she pulls you to stand in the line, you see them all for the first time. Each one of them is dressed to perfection in red suits with gold accents and chains.

For a moment you find yourself thinking that they weren't too bad. Then you noticed all the boys were aggravating each other. They were pushing and laughing.

"Men acting like teenage boys, no surprise there." You say as you stand at the back of the room and out of the line.

You stand at the back, waiting for Min Seo when you feel someone staring from across the room. Scanning across the room, you see girls in line, security guards, and then a pair of green eyes. 

At the end of the table is where he's sitting. He seems smaller than all the others. His hair is short on top, bangs barely brushing his forehead, but the length touches the top of his shoulders. 

It was his eyes you couldn't get away from. They looked mischievous like he was up to something. You see him bite his lip, and the thought crosses your mind to go up and talk to him. You quickly force the urge back down.

You close your eyes and lean your head back, thinking, "Y/N, you're just doing this because you're starved for attention, don't be so desperate. He's a kid."

It was apparent when you came back to yourself that he wasn't just a kid. You tried to steal another look at him. He seemed busy with the girls coming up. Thoughtfully, you take his form in, and he looks like he was made to be an Idol.

Harmless staring turned into a bad idea when he sees you. Green eyes again, peering into your soul. Your breath hitches in your throat, a pink flush pulsing across your cheeks. 

You look at him, slightly confused, "Does he think I'm a fan or something? 'Eh, it's probably just a misunderstanding." 

Then you see it, he lifts his hand and waves. You're feeling flustered now, though you aren't sure why. With a slight raise of your hand, you wave back. 

"Aw, isn't he cute. He thinks I'm a fan," 

A few moments later Min Seo runs up, red eyes and blushed cheeks, rambling a million miles a minute, "and San grabbed my hand and laid it against his face! Y/N? are you even listening?" 

You snap back to reality, the face of the boy with the high cheeks in the front of your mind. 

"Huh... Oh, sorry Minie, I was lost in thought." You played it off well, you think.

As the hi-touch ends, the workers come out and move tables and gifts out of the way. Girls were pushing and straining to see the boys as they walked over to the stage. 

All 8 members are standing in a line and the little one introduces himself as Hongjoong, and they are Ateez.

Your eyes are stuck on the boy standing at the opposite end though, the tall one with grey hair. His eyes are haunting you, as he scans the crowd, smiling and waving. Young girls are screaming. It seems he's a hit with nearly all of them. 

"Leave it to me, to like the one that everyone else likes." You roll your eyes as the thought passes your mind. 

One thing that doesn't change, is the little guy at the end, his eyes keep drifting to you. As soon as you catch him, they dart away again. His cheeks are pink. 

"I need to get in touch with their makeup artist," you decide, "They all look like they're in love. Big contact lenses, dark eyeliner, pink cheeks, and red lips. They're literally produced to seduce." Thinking to yourself, you space out.

"Oh, Y/N, I think HongJoong is staring at you." Min Seo says, without turning too much, as to not draw attention.

"Yeah, Minie. I see that. He probably just thinks I'm a fan and that he's gotta be nice." 

As the words leave your mouth the music comes on. Min Seo pulls you toward the stage, pushing to the front. 

"Pirate King! They're dancing to my favorite song!" Min Seo says while pulling your sweater sleeve. 

"Alright Min Seo, chill. It's ok. They aren't going to jump across the stage and kiss you or anything."

The look Min Seo gave you chilled you to the bone as she replied, "Don't jinx me, you don't know what could happen!" 

Once again you put your hands up in defeat. There was no losing against her in an argument.

That's when you look up a bit and see the little one doing a vicious body roll in front of you. He was biting his bottom lip, and you couldn't look away. A blush had crept up your cheeks without you knowing it. He smirked and then disappeared into the group of boys behind him.

The music was nearly deafening it was so loud. While 8 men weaved in and out of formations, dancing in time with ease of practice and years of training. 

The grey-haired one was at the front as the music blared out in English, "Will you be my friend?" with a shy wave and a kick of his head to the side. 

You felt like you were melting from the inside out. Heat pulsing through your body to the beat. The hip thrusts next nearly made you pass out cold. 

"Fucks sake, Minie. Is this for kids?! They're practically eye-banging the crowd while they literally bang the air." Min Seo had no reply, she was dead silent. 

Looking over to check on her you could see she was engrossed in the current debauchery you just mentioned. 

All she could do was mumble out a few words, "Don't curse, Y/N." with a gentle slap on the arm.

When you look back up you notice the formation changing. The boys all ducked down, leaving the little one in the middle, standing alone. His voice dropping a bit as he raps with precision. You're awestruck by the amount of power behind such a small guy. 

As you're staring, trying to figure out what exactly you're seeing, he says "You need a Pirate King." while pointing at you and winking. 

You can't seem to help it, but your eyes are drawn to the one with the cat-like stare and grey hair. Stuck on the way he sneers and grimaces while dancing.

"Stop it Y/N! These are teenage boys. You're just being needy, and stupid." You think while smacking your forehead. 

As the song ends, the boys wave and bow to the crowd. All the girls, Min Seo included, start to scream terms of endearment. 

Shaking your head in disbelief, you catch him staring again. He winks at you with a smirk. You just raise your eyebrow at him. 

"Well that one's layin' it on thick." As you turn to leave, Min Seo right behind you.

Leaving the building was no easy feat. Tons of teenage girls were clamoring over one another to get out so that they could catch a glimpse of the boys as they got in their vehicle. 

Min Seo stayed back a bit, to let the stampede pass. As you both walk through the door into the cool spring air. 

Min Seo turns to you, "So dinner and a drink before we head home?" 

"You nailed it Minie. How do you know everything I'm thinking?" There's relief in your voice.

She puts her arm through yours, "Cause I'm your best friend, silly!". 

Thank God for Min Seo.


	2. Combat boots and leather skirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably shouldn't have dropped Ch 2, without some feedback on the first. It's ready to be added now, and for continuities sake, we'll just go with it. I hope you like it.

The next morning you wake up earlier than you expected. The warmth spreading through you at the dream you had woken up from. Grey hair and your hands running through it, whispers and moans. Once you fully open your eyes you can't believe your own mind going there. "Damn brain, we got some good taste in men." All the while trying to remember the dream that is quickly being lost to the morning light. 

Getting out of bed has always been a chore to you. You'd rather just stay there and live your best life. Anxiety had made your life Hell for years, and you knew the bedroom was your safe space. You do eventually get up, begrudgingly so. Groaning as your knees pop on standing and stretching. 

Your normal morning routine consists of coffee, breakfast of some description, a shower, and pajamas on your days off. What a lovely day off it is too. Min Seo had a meeting with someone and you had the entire apartment to yourself. You grabbed up your laptop, plopping down on the couch. 

"Let's see who these boys are, shall we?" Your fingers begin to run across the keys. You're searching every site typing in ATEEZ and every other keyword you could think of until you come across a Kpop Wiki page for them. "Hmm, Kim Hongjoong, 21 years old, Rapper, leader, and main composer." You start to scroll down, but stop yourself, and quickly scroll back up to read it again. "Wait, What the hell?! He's a composer?! Like he writes his own music? Wow. Big things in small packages, I guess." You shrug and continue reading. Eventually making your way to Jung Wooyoung, "Oh, he's beautiful. He looks like the devil and an Angel all at once, if that's even possible." Your absent mind can barely scroll past his picture to get to his bio below. "Jung Wooyoung, 19 years old, Lead dancer, vocalist, and visual." You continue scrolling a bit farther, "What the hell is a visual? I mean he's gorgeous if that's what it stands for. I need to learn more about this K-pop stuff."

That's how your day remains, on the couch in your pajamas reading everything you can about K-pop and this group called Ateez. You listen to all their songs, and pick your favorites, numerous dance videos and performances live and otherwise. Soon enough, you stumble upon the glorious fancam, and you make it through all of Wooyoung's that you can find until you hear the door beep, as Min Seo unlocks it. "Oh no, I can't let her know, she'll never let me live it down after trashing K-pop for so long." You slam your laptop closed, throwing it on the table in front of the couch, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"Hey Y/N, how was your day?" Min Seo yells from the entryway.

"Ugh, boring and uneventful as usual. Would you expect anything different?" You reply as she walks into the living room to sit down at the other end of the couch.

"Honestly? No probably not. You're a boring person." You roll your eyes at her, "Jeeze, Thanks Minie. I really appreciate the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome!", She chirps as she flicks on the Tv and changes it to some variety show she watches regularly. 

The evening is spent with your best friend. You order in for dinner and while watching a movie together, she pipes up out of nowhere, "Hey, um, I know you weren't crazy about the fan sign event, but Ateez has a concert next weekend. There's going to be another Hi-touch and I really want to see San again. I think I'm getting somewhere with him!"

You lay your head back against the couch, trying to pretend you didn't really want to go, even if you did. "When is it Minie?" You say with a sigh. 

"It's Friday night. You could do the Hi-touch yourself this time. Meet them, and maybe if you talk to them you'll like them more. I'll pay for everything, all you have to do is show up."

You look over at Min Seo, "You'll pay for everything, even dinner where I want to eat after?" She turns her full body towards you on the couch excitement flashing on her face. "Even dinner wherever you want, and drinks too. I promise." 

You side eye her with your head on the back of the couch, "Alright Minie, I'll go, but don't expect me to fall head over heels in love with any of them. I'm just doing this because you bribed me with free food and alcohol." Though deep down you know, that's all a lie. 

As the days pass, you get more nervous. Anxiety flaring in your stomach, making your head swim. "I'm going to be touching them, should I get my nails done? Shit, I can't have my nails done, I have to work and they don't allow it." Your brain runs through these thoughts constantly. What will you wear? How will you wear your hair? Will you wear any makeup? You know you want to make a good impression on Wooyoung. "He probably has a girlfriend anyway, and why would an Idol want someone like me." Your confidence took a nose dive from its already low point. 

In your turmoil, you hear a knock on your bedroom door. "Come in, it's open." Min Seo opens the door, and walks in, sitting at the edge of your bed beside you, seeing the outfits thrown haphazardly around the room. "Are you trying to find something to wear for Friday?" She asks you gently. "Yeah, but I don't have anything but pajamas and work clothes Minie. I wore the only casual type outfit I had last time. I can't wear it again." you put your head down, the facade of you trying to act like you didn't want to go, was crumbling away fast.

Min Seo's face lights up, "I've got so many different outfits you could try on! I'm sure I've got something for you to wear." With that being said she jumps up and runs out your door, down the hall, and into her room. You stand and follow her, not knowing if you've made a mistake or not.

Hours pass, and you've tried on all of her tops and a few pairs of jeans. "No Skirts, Minie! I don't wear them unless I'm working." 

"Come on, Y/N. Just this one. it doesn't look anything like the skirts you wear to work. It'll be so cute on you!" She pushes what looks like a leather jacket into your hands, "Try it on!" You roll your eyes and look up, saying in a hushed voice "God, please help me not to strangle this poor girl and get sent back home. Amen." Without too much more fuss, you pull on a leather mini skirt, it has belts crossing the front with tiny skulls on, and a red plaid patch on the hip. "Hey, this isn't bad, Min Seo. My ass looks like a dream." You say, looking at yourself in the mirror on her closet door. 

She puts her hands on her hips, "Y/N! Language!" You smile at her, "Yeah well Minie, when your ex used to stay over I heard much worse than the word ass. These walls are paper thin, dear." You wink at her, and her face turns a shade of red you've never seen before. You start to laugh, then you double over, tears leaking from your eyes. "Calm down, Min Seo. It was just a joke, but seriously did he really make you call him Daddy?" You ask with a quizzical look on your face. 

Playfully slapping at you as her embarrassment flares, "Oh go on! Take it and get out! You're making me remember the trash can I once dated, and yes, I called him daddy." She says as she pushes you out the door, still in the skirt. You fall over into the floor howling with laughter as she slams her door in mock anger. Slowly getting up to walk into your room and change back into your trademark sweatpants, still wiping tears away from the occasional laughing fit that overtakes you. 

Friday is upon you before you know it. You rush out of work early and even spend the extra money to get a cab home. "I've got 2 hours to get ready, and an hour to be there, that's not nearly enough time." There's that anxiety rearing it's ugly head again.

When you walk in the apartment, you don't have time to worry. Min Seo is already home and practically shoving you into the shower. "Hurry Y/N, we need to get you fed and dressed before we leave!" You jump in the shower, washing as fast as you possibly can, and brushing your teeth while you're in there. You turn off the water and wrap a towel around yourself. No sooner do you step out and dry off is Min Seo shoving you again, this time into her room. Your outfit laid out neatly on her bed. 

"Y/N, do you have any cute panties?" She asks while pulling out her makeup and laying it across the bed.

"Excuse you Minie. Do I have any what?!" You raise your eyebrows in surprise at her asking such a forward question, she always seemed so shy. 

"I asked if you had any cute panties. This skirt is short, and if the unexpected happens then at least you can be happy knowing you showed them your best." You cock up your eyebrow before thinking about it. "Yeah, actually I do have a red lace pair of high cut boy shorts, but those are for special occasions, not to mention the price I paid for them. " 

"Y/N, it's been a year. You haven't been laid ONCE. Not one time. I've introduced you to a hundred different guys, and none of them made you go as far as you're going right now." She looks down, putting different shades of eyeshadow on her hand. She brings her hand up next to your face. "Ah, well since you're wearing red panties, let's go with it." She says smiling brightly, and all you can do is groan at the whirlwind of makeup brushes and curling irons.

It takes just at 2 hours for you to get ready, and when Min Seo is done you stare at yourself in the mirror. A red high collared shirt with sheer sleeves, the leather mini skirt, your favorite red panty set, fishnet hose, and Min Seo's combat boots. You barely recognize yourself. Your lips are stained red like you've eaten a popsicle. Your eyes are dark, glitter across them, and your skin looks amazing. Your hair lays across your shoulders in curls. All the while thinking to yourself, "This is how Minie pulls it off, eh? Hours of work, but the results are pretty good"

Min Seo, throws her handbag over her arm, looking back at you. "Hey Y/N? Why are you going all out like this, if you don't really like it anyway?" Oh no, you're caught out, best just to tell the truth and let her have her fun. "Well Minie, I can't lie to you. I've been kind of obsessed with these guys since you took me last time." She squeals with delight, grabbing your hands, she asks you, "Who's your bias?! Is it Hongjoong?! It better not be San, you know I called him first." You start to laugh, but stop yourself, "No it isn't San or Hongjoong. It's Wooyoung." 

"Ooooh Y/N likes the bad boys does she?" She gives you a sly smile as she shuts the door behind you both. You grab your phone and call a cab. Your nerves flare again, this is it, your chance to make an impression on Wooyoung. Let's just hope this works.

As you're getting out of the cab, you see why Min Seo told you to wear cute panties. You can feel a slight breeze, and you know you were keeping your legs together as politely as possible. Walking up to the venue, your heart starts to race, seeing those same posters but now they mean something entirely different. You look at Wooyoung's face, and down at yourself. "I hope this works." You think as you close your eyes, trying to calm your heart. Min Seo is pulling at your arm, "Come on we have to hurry, the line will be so long if we take our time." You start to move faster, as fast as possible in a mini skirt and boots.

Before you know it, you're in the line. Wringing your hands, and breathing heavily. You see them, all sitting at their table. Not having had a chance to learn all their names yet, the only ones you can spot are San, Wooyoung, and HongJoong. They're all at the far end. You breath deeply as Min Seo sits in front of the first boy, she says a few words, he smiles at her, and she moves on. Clearly making a beeline for San. You sit in front of him next, he seems nice enough as do the others, but he isn't who you're waiting for. When you sit in front of San, Min Seo is with Wooyoung, and you feel a pang of jealousy. 

"Hello beautiful, your friend told me you're new to this" San says in a low voice, patting your hand gently. "Uh...Um, Yeah, I uh, don't know much about pop music at all" You reply back, squeaking a bit. Then you overhear Min Seo next to you, "My best friend, Y/N says you're her bias Wooyoung. Be nice to her won't you?" You could kill her right now and send her to Jesus. Tapping her leg frantically "Minie, shut it will you?!" She just smiles and moves down to HongJoong, at the same time you're moving down a chair, to sit in front of one of the most beautiful guys you've ever seen.

You sit in front of him, and you take a few seconds to soak it all in. His eyes are soft, and with his contacts in, they look like the morning sky. His nose is slightly sloped, and his jaw looks as though it were cut from granite. You can't help thinking to yourself, "He can't possibly be real." This is your chance to make some kind of impression on him. "Hi Wooyoung, I'm Y/N." He lifts his eyes and smiles widely, "Aw Y/N it's nice to meet you. I'm glad Min Seo brought you here, she told me I'm your bias." He smirks, and your cheeks flush a rosy shade. "You are, I think you're an incredible dancer, and singer. You're amazing." He barely looks up, seemingly uninterested, your face falls a bit. Your confidence goes with it. His reply is quick and sounds almost robotic, "Thanks sweetheart, enjoy the show." You smile at him and bow slightly, but your heart feels like it's been smashed now.

You stand and move to sit with Hongjoong, Min Seo was waiting for you at the end of the line. He notices your outfit, and unlike Wooyoung he's very impressed. Almost a bit bashful, which is new for him. He immediately remembers you and grabs your hand playing with your fingers. "Hello gorgeous, what's your name?" You register him speaking to you, and look up almost in a daze, "Oh, uhm, it's Y/N. You're Hongjoong?" He smiles and you notice right away his teeth are nearly perfect, and so are his lips. 

"You look like you're actually enjoying yourself this time, unlike the last time I saw you." He dips his head as he says this, catching your eyes again. You blush, this time it spreads down your neck, and you can only hope he doesn't notice. "Yeah, I wasn't into this stuff, until I saw you guys. It changed the way I view pop music." You try to avoid his gaze, he had contacts in and they were a shade of lavender and grey. They matched him well, you thought.

"You're blushing for me, it's adorable, can I call you Pink cheeks from now on?" You think he's joking, but upon looking at him you can tell he's quite serious. Without putting too much thought into it you reply, "Sure, why not? Can I call you shorty?" He balks at that and Wooyoung laughs beside him. Hongjoong leans in closer, just before you're supposed to get up and whispers softly "Sure you can, but only if you promise to pay attention to me tonight while we're performing." He pulls your hand up and kisses the back of your knuckles softly. "I'll think about it" You reply nonchalantly and stand, feeling a breeze again, you know someone got a look and you can only hope it was Wooyoung. 

It wasn't Wooyoung that seen the flash of red when you stood to walk away, it was Hongjoong. You were nearly his undoing just then, he had to lean back a bit to breath. "That woman must be the devil in combat boots." He laughed to himself, as the next girl in line sat down. He felt kind of empty after you left though. Your hands were so soft. He wondered how those hands would feel running down his back, or up into his hair. How that blush would look spread across your body, and if it went lower than your neck. He shook it off and told himself, "Get it together Hongjoong, be a professional, you're the leader."

Min Seo pulled you over to the side, "This is gonna be over soon, let's get close to the front like last time. I wanna see San in all his glory."

"Or you just wanna see San hip thrust his tightly clothed dick in your face, but maybe I'm wrong." You retort. Wooyoung's indifference to you, with all the effort you put into yourself, did hurt. You kept glancing over to see if maybe he'd try to steal a quick peek, but you only found one set of eyes on you, and those belonged to Hongjoong. 

After the formalities were finished, the boys all grouped up and Min Seo dragged you back to the front again. "Great, just great. I promised Hongjoon I'd pay attention to him, but Wooyoung looks so good today. UGH!" You inwardly chastise yourself. 

Then a new song comes on, one you haven't heard before. The boys are surrounding Hongjoong, and then the music picks up, and He pops out from the middle, rapping his verse while looking you dead in the eyes. "Unlike the daytime, the night is dark. It gets colder when the sun goes down, but we already know. Why are you worried? We are stars for each other." You try to keep your eyes on him, but Wooyoung just looks so handsome. You can't help but look at him as his body moves fluidly across the stage. Hongjoong picks up on it, looking over at the younger boy. It hurts him, but he notices your face drops a bit when Wooyoung doesn't acknowledge you. He'll take care of that.

The next and final song is Pirate King, and when it comes on, it the same thing as last time. Hongjoong desperately trying to get your attention, but you were having none of it. When they split the group He walks up and tells Wooyoung something, he looks back at you and to his hyung with a wicked smirk on his face. "What are those two up to?" you ponder. Before you know it, your favorite part is nearing. Wooyoung steps out in front and says "Will you be my friend?" With a tilt of his head, and the cute tiny wave but this time he's looking at you. 

"Am I dying?! Is this Heaven?!" Your brain is burning to bits under Wooyoung's intense stare, even if it doesn't last but a few seconds. Your smile, and blush returns. Hongjoong notices and his heart feels like it's flying. He just wants to see you smile even if it's not at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've revised this about 5 times since I posted it. Sorry everyone, I'm just trying to better my writing. please be patient with me!


	3. Hearts Awakened

The evening seems to end so fast. It's as though it didn't happen at all. You're home now, a few hours have passed since you left the venue, heartbroken and crushed.

"It's all a game to them." you sigh as you sit down, "They were born to do this to women, or maybe they just like to." Laying back you stare up at the ceiling in distaste. 

You lay there, trying to figure out what went wrong. You did everything you could think of. Wooyoung didn't want anything to do with you, and if he did, he was sending mixed signals. Rolling to the side to face the wall, you notice a few tears leaking from your eyes. Had it really hurt you that bad? Maybe it's just because this is your first crush since the breakup. Yeah, that had to be the answer.

"No more fan events for me." steeling yourself and wiping the tears from your cheeks, "And no more K-pop." 

Maybe that would be a vain threat to yourself. You had to work all week and there was just too much going on to put any more energy into it. 

"I'm an adult, in my 30's. I can't just catch feelings for some random guy, crushes are for teenagers." Rolling over, you decide, it's just for the best.

You fall asleep, not seeing beautiful cat-like eyes, but expressive grey ones, and a beaming smile.

Waking up proved to be harder than you expected when Monday came to pass. It seemed so boring now. It was the same gross Monday morning, with the same ugly outfit, in the same beige building.

Going to work was becoming a chore. You wanted to sit at home and mope, feeling sorry for yourself. The foul mood you were sporting from a bruised ego and busted confidence shined here. It was almost as if, the longer you were in this building, the worse you felt. 

Walking home was no different. There were posters on cafe doors of Ateez. 

"Fuck my life." You mumble as you walk through the door, "Will these guys never go away? It's like they're haunting me."

You just need to get something to eat, and then you can go back home. Pajamas and junk food were the only things left on your to-do list. 

The woman at the counter takes the order, and you sit in a corner booth. Looking out the window wishing for the mess you've made to clean itself up. 

A buzzing startles you from a lovely daydream about warm summer weather. Your food is finished and you walk quickly to grab it, and back out the door past that poster again. 

"I just want to go home." tears slip from your eyes. You were starting to think that it did hurt more than you originally thought.

It didn't stop you from grabbing the paper off the door, with every intention of throwing it in the nearest garbage can. Once you're in front of one, you can't bring yourself to chuck it in. 

"I've got to be the worst at life. I'm just hurting myself." Stuffing the paper in your bag, you walk toward home.

Pajamas and Junk food achieved and Min Seo out of the country for a shoot, you're home alone. Just your whirling thoughts to keep you company.

"Alright Y/N, just pull that poster out and read it. Then throw it straight into the trash." You grab the paper out, reading it aloud, "Ateez Fan sign, at KBS Studios, Friday" 

"It must be for an Afterschool pop chart show or something. Why else would KBS be involved?" you question softly

"I understand the whole promotion for the new album, but why are there so many different fan events?" You sit down on the floor, advertisement still in hand. 

"Wooyoung looks so gorgeous here. He's so gorgeous all the time." Closing your eyes to the pain ripping through your chest.

"Maybe if I go see him, and just be myself, it'll all work out. Just one more time." A tear hits the paper, staining it and making the ink run. "I could sneak my phone number to him in a gift. Then I'll see what his intentions are." 

You tilt your head back, laying the paper down to wipe both hands over your cheeks. Staining them with your pain. 

"This is my last chance. I have to make it count." You stand, sticking the poster up to the fridge with a magnet. "Min Seo won't be home for another week, so I'll have to go at it alone. I got this." 

With a reserve of confidence you didn't know you had. You snatched up your phone and bought the ticket, walking back to the bedroom.

"I have to do this for my own sanity. If not, I may just go crazy. You've got this Y/N!" Nodding at yourself in the mirror. 

"I'm just gonna go to work the rest of the week and before I know it, it'll be Friday." You flop onto your bed.

The rest of the week goes by agonizingly slow. Anxiety bares it's teeth every time you think of how close you're getting.

When you get off of work Thursday you remember something very important, "Oh shit, the gift! I have to get something I can hide my number in. Shhhiiiittt." smacking your palm to your forehead. 

"I'm so damn forgetful. Why is it always me?!" you say to the sky, where you hope someone is listening to give some kind of answer to your stupidity.

This plan won't work without the proper pieces, and you didn't remember the main one. Now instead of going home to relax, you have a pain in the ass trip to Hongdae to try to find the perfect gift for Wooyoung. 

Hongdae is always busy in the evening. You liked it here when you first moved, but now you see it for what it is. A nightclub infested haven for young people, and the inability to avoid stepping in vomit on the sidewalks. 

"So. Fucking. Gross." As you step around, dodging the drunk and the sick. 

A small shop in a back alley catches your eye, tiny keychains hang from racks in the window. You walk through the glass door, greeting the older woman behind the counter with a smile. 

You see it out of the corner of your eye as you walk the back row. A keychain coin purse shaped like a skull and crossbones, it even had a tiny zipper on the back.

"Perfect." You snatch it up and nearly run up to the woman at the counter. You were so excited you could hardly pull out your card to pay. 

You found the perfect gift. What happens tomorrow is decided by fate, and maybe you could pick up a nice dress on your way back to the bus stop.

4 hours in Hongdae and a crammed bus ride later, you're finally home. Kicking off your shoes in the entryway you jog into your room, dumping out a bag onto the bed. 

"Here's Wooyoung's present," you smirk, "And here's my new dress." You pick it up and hold it to yourself. The dress was beautiful on the mannequin in the shop window. The length hit just above your knee, in a grey toned fabric with the collar in white. 

You hang it from the closet door and grab your phone to text Min Seo. Your fingers flying across the letters, excitement coursing through you.

**Min Seo, I'm going to the Ateez thing tomorrow at KBS.

You weren't expecting her reply so fast.

**Y/N! You're going without me? :(

You smiled at that, she hated to be left out of the fun.

**Yes Minie, I got a new dress for the occasion, I have a plan to get Wooyoung's attention this time.

**Oh yeah? Tell me this plan, maybe I can use it on San

Her reply comes bookended with drooling and eggplant emojis. You can't help but roll your eyes.

**Damn girl, calm down. Lol. I'm gonna put my phone number in this 

You take a picture of the tiny toy and send it to her

****Image 234 sent

**OMG Y/N. Why didn't I think of something this brilliant? Ugh. Hey, while you're there, can you tell San I said hello? See if he remembers me, and make sure you tell me EVERYTHING ASAP!

**Alright Minie, I'll do it all for you. Cuz you da real MVP. Lol!

You finish it off with a few heart emojis and a rolling laughing before tossing your phone on the bed.

"Well, tomorrow is the big day. Let's not fuck it up now." Your pep talk ends in a sigh. Closing your eyes for any sleep you can seem to get.

Sleep didn't last as long as the excitement did. You found out quick that it was gonna be a long night, and an even longer day tomorrow.

A long day it was, filled with boring meetings and your mind drifting off to Wooyoung. What would you say to him without sounding like a stalker? This was looking like less of a good idea, the longer you thought about it.

The thought of walking home seemed like torture and taking the bus, worse. A cab seemed like the best option, even though you hated how high the rates were. You flagged one down and rode home in silence. Your mind racing.

Walking into the apartment, shutting the door and leaning against it. The fatigue of sleep loss and the excitement had you burned out at this point. 

"Just get it over with. You'll feel better tomorrow, and you can sleep when you die." throwing your bag on the couch and throwing off clothes in every direction on your way to the bathroom.

The process of makeup and hair without Min Seo's help was daunting. It had to be done, even if it was subpar. When you finished, standing to brush the wrinkles from your dress, you thought it was passable at best.

Black heels, your hair braided loosely to one shoulder. The makeup was minimal, only what you knew how to put on. Your eyes were lined, and pink lipstick. You were hoping it was enough to entice Wooyoung, but then you remembered you were going to be yourself. 

Dressing up like a high dollar whore last time was an epic fail. Dressing down the first time got no reaction at all. This time it was just you, and you couldn't help the feeling of it not being enough as you walked out the door. All you could hear over the thundering in your chest was the lock clicking behind you. 

KBS studio was a bright building at the end of the block. You'd walked through here with Min Seo, but never by yourself. That thought shot fear through you.

Ticket in hand, you walked to the guard at the door. "Hm, no line." You thought, glancing around to confirm no one else was around.

The guard asked about your purse and the stuffed toy in your hand. You nearly forgot to put your number in it, but as he unzipped the top and looked inside to find it empty, you were grateful for your forgetful brain. 

"You can pass." The guard nodded his head to the side, "Door 3. The line is in there." 

"Thank you!" You scrambled to grab your bag, hooking the keychain on it.

The building itself was much larger than it looked from the street. You followed where the guard pointed you, hearing hushed voices from behind the door stamped with a red 3. 

"He wasn't joking. This line is ridiculous." standing with crossed arms you realized why Min Seo always wanted to leave the apartment early. 

The table At the front of the room had Ateez seated neatly in a row. Between you and them, a winding queue that looked like a snake of people. 

This time was different, it looked more professional than the last fan event. Security stood at either end of the table and between the 8 boys. As the line moved slowly you could take your time to look. You knew mostly who was who now, although you did mix up Yunho and Seonghwa a few times. 

Your eyes fell on Wooyoung immediately. He looked so adorable in his sweater with leather straps across his chest. His hair was paler now, almost blonde. His eyes a piercing steel blue. 

Grabbing a pen and a small sticky note from your purse you wrote your number down. It was clearly legible. Below the number a tiny heart and Y/N. You folded it up, the line moving slowly still, before putting it in the pouch and pulling the zipper closed. 

You were close enough now to hear them talking across the table to the fans stood before them. You clutched the toy skull in your hand, threatening to crush it. 

The first one you stood in front of was Yeosang. His smile was adorable, if not a bit mischievous. His hands were thin with long fingers, a piano players hands. A few words were spoken between you as you moved to the next.

Mingi was the bad boy trope. He glanced up at you and bit his lip. While asking if you were excited to see him. 

"Is this dude so full of himself that he thinks this actually works?!" You thought, smiling back at him before moving down the line.

When you looked down the table, you saw them. The trio of devilry and filth, sitting like a row of ducks in a pond. San, Wooyoung, and Hongjoong. All sitting beside each other at the end. 

"Damn my luck." you said louder then you thought, "Of course they'd all sit together, they probably scheme up which poor girl they're gonna pick on to see if she faints." 

You heard Jongho laugh as the next girl had taken your place in front of him. He must've heard you. At least they found you funny, even if they didn't find you charming.

"Well last I checked the score was San had 4, Wooyoung had 6, and Hongjoong had 3. That's been a week ago though." Jongho said as he smirked in your direction. 

"Are you planning to be number 5, 7, or 4?" He continued his smile deepening around his eyes.

"I'll just be the first one for you Jongho." You fired back, batting your eyelashes at him. The apples of his smiling cheeks turning rosy. 

The line was moving and now you were standing in front of San, and away from Jongho and his inflated ego. You were beside Wooyoung though, and that alone had you nervous.

San seemed to recognize you right away. "Y/N, you came to see me again. Where's Min Seo?" 

You noticed he looked a bit sad, not seeing her with you. "She had a modeling contract, so she'll be gone the rest of the week. I came alone this time." 

San replied softly, "Ah, tell her to come see me, I miss her lovely smile." he seemed to light up at the thought. It made your heart warm that he felt that way about Min Seo. 

While talking with San, you hadn't noticed the eyes that looked over from Wooyoung's other side. Hongjoong was admiring you. "Such a beautiful girl." He thought, as his lip curled into a smirk. He knew you weren't there for him. He had told Wooyoung everything after the last fan event you went to. 

Wooyoung had felt so sad for his Hyung then. It seemed to always be like that for Hongjoong. He wasn't the stereotypically pretty man. He was short, with long hair. He didn't follow beauty or fashion trends. There was no way, in his mind, that he could get you away from Wooyoung. 

The line moved again, and this was it. Standing in front of Wooyoung. "Goddamnit, why is he so perfect?" you screamed in your head.

Wooyoung glanced up, "Y/N?" 

He remembered you. Of all the people he had seen today alone, he knew your name. Your heart soared with new found confidence.

"Wooyoung, you remember my name?" you said, shocked.

"Of course, sweetheart. How can I forget you?" Wooyoung smiled then, but he wouldn't tell you the truth. He knew you alright, if only because Hongjoong Hyung constantly talked about you like you were the last woman on earth.

You stuttered slightly before choking out, "Uh..uhm...I got you something. I put something very special in the pocket, please don't lose it. Alright?" 

You handed the toy skull to Wooyoung, your heart hammering away. When he grabbed it from you, his hand brushed yours. Your breath caught in your throat.

The warmth from his fingers and it seemed like all the noise of the event drowned out to silence. It was just the two of you now. He was looking at you with soft eyes and a smile.

"Something special for me?" He looked at the pirate skull noticing the tiny zipper and clipped it to his belt loop. "I'm sure you wrote me a lovely letter, sweetheart. I promise not to let anyone else read it." 

Little did you know that Hongjoong had been listening in, barely paying attention to the crying fan in front of him. "She went out of her way for Wooyoung. I'm never going to make this work." He thought to himself, a fake smile plastered on his face. 

You stepped in front of Hongjoong, after telling Wooyoung goodbye. 

"Hello pink cheeks, back to see me so soon?" Hongjoong spoke softly as he grabbed your hand, interlacing your fingers with his smaller ones.

"Of course Shorty, I need to see my guys every now and then." You crinkled your nose at him, absentmindedly playing with the ring he wore. 

He laughed. It was a breathy sound, almost as if it were just for you. 

"Did you miss me so much?" He said then, pouting. 

You smirked at him, two could play this game, and with no concert, there wasn't a chance for him to lure you in with his hip-swinging ways.

"Hongjoong, are you always so flirty with your fans?" You leaned in, "For a man so small, you have a huge ego." 

The words had fallen out of your mouth so quickly you couldn't stop them, and Hongjoong turned a shade of red you hadn't seen before. Wooyoung must've overheard it, by the sound of the squeaking laugh to your left. 

Hongjoong leaned closer to you, just as the guard was readying you to leave. "Y/N, don't assume I have a huge anything, that's for me to know, and you to find out." 

You glanced into his eyes, and it was over. Time stopped, and it was Hongjoong. His pupils were blown out, and his bottom lip between his teeth. When he let go of your hand, the world started spinning again. 

"Come see me again Pink cheeks, I'll miss you." He blew you a kiss. 

You nodded and walked to your right in a daze. What the hell just happened, and right in front of Wooyoung? Does Hongjoong have no fucking manners? 

"He's the fucking devil." You remarked as you turned back from one more look.

Wooyoung wasn't paying attention but Hongjoong was. His eyes were trained on you. He flicked his tongue out to wet his lips and you felt goosebumps run down your arms. 

Hongjoong knew you weren't just playing with him. Somewhere deep down, you meant the things you had said. He just hoped he hadn't scared you. 

As the fan event wrapped up, and he had watched you walk through the door and back outside, he turned to Wooyoung. 

"What was it?! What did she give you? I need to know." Hongjoong sounded desperate and it broke Wooyoung's heart.

"Here hyung, open it and tell me." Wooyoung unclipped the toy and tossed it to Hongjoong. 

He opened it quickly, under the table. A small piece of paper was inside and on it a neatly written phone number with a heart. Hongjoong laid his head on the table. You gave Wooyoung your number, maybe he was wrong.

"What was it, Hyung?" Wooyoung asked, concerned for the color draining from Hongjoong's face.

Hongjoong handed Wooyoung the slip of paper, but he didn't lift his head up. When Wooyoung saw what it was, he swallowed hard.

"Hyung, you know I don't want her! I swear! I can't help it!" Wooyoung said quickly, pulling at Hongjoong's sleeve in an attempt to look pitiful and get mercy.

Hongjoong lifted his head and laid his hand on Wooyoung's. 

"I know Wooyoung, I know. I'm not mad at you. Would you mind if I kept her number though?" Hongjoong continued, "I need to know if I'm ever on her mind" 

Wooyoung smiled at his leader. Hongjoong was tough, but he had a soft spot and you hit it. 

"Sure Hyung, keep it, just don't drag me into it." Wooyoung handed the paper back to his hyung. Who then stuffed it into his wallet.

Hongjoong was going to get his answers, one way or another. Just like a pirate, he was ruthless and wouldn't give up until he had his treasure.


	4. Live Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was working with some formats for texting, I tried a few different ones here just seeing what kept the flow without feeling bulky. Also, there are some Korean terms here I'd like to define for ya, in case you don't already know.
> 
> Jagi - it means baby or sweetheart. it's just a sweet term of endearment and is short for Jagiya.  
> Bogoshipo - is a shortened way to say I miss you, it just means miss you, but it's a sweeter way to say it.  
> Wangjanim - It means prince and is mostly used by women for their husbands, but I liked it, so it's in here to stay.
> 
> If I missed any I'm sorry. I hope this chapter flows alright, I've been having some writers block lately and had to watch some Hongjoong fancams to clear it up. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and feel free to send me feedback, I love all your encouraging words and helpful criticisms.

You didn't look back as you walked through the doors and out into the warm evening air. You hoped that by now Wooyoung had added your number into his phone, and planned on texting you or something. 

"Ha, I highly doubt he will, but Minie says I should be more positive, so let's just roll with that", Then it dawned on you, "Oh shit I have to text Min Seo and tell her what San said before I forget."

You pulled your phone from your bag, hoping for a text, but there was nothing. You sighed and pulled up your chat with your dear Minie.

**(7:13PM)** \- MINIE I JUST LEFT. San said he wanted to see  
you again, something about a lovely smile. 

It was bookended with hearts and kiss face emojis.

Before you could finish the giggle that had escaped at the thought of teasing your best friend, the phone rang and you nearly had a heart attack. 

Relief flooded your mind with the name on the screen, when you glanced before answering.

"You scared the shit out of me Minie!" you sighed out the breath you were holding, "You know I gave Wooyoung my number, I thought it was him."

"Aish, language Y/N. I'm sorry but I needed to know all the dirty details about my future husband." She sounded like she was more than excited.

"I told you everything, San asked me where you were off the bat. He Said you needed to come and see him as he missed your lovely smile." You smirked at that, knowing it would throw her into a fit of giggles.

"Y/N! Did you say anything to him?! Was he smiling?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Min Seo was on the edge of her seat in anticipation. You assumed it was much like yourself in the presence of Wooyoung.

"That was all Minie, these fan events are short. There isn't much time for talking", You pulled the phone closer to whisper to her, "I'll tell you what, if Wooyoung texts me, I'll give him your number for San. Sound good?" 

"Oh.MY.GOD. Y/N, if San texted me I would die. Just die." Her reply was laced with something other than excitement, fear maybe?

"It'll be fine Minie. I need to get back to the apartment, I have to clean up the mess I made getting ready." 

"Alright, but you had better tell me if Wooyoung so much as sends you a smiley face, you hear me Y/N?" 

You smile at her concern. "Yes, mother. I'll make sure to let you know. Miss you Minie, come home soon ok? Be safe."

When the call ended, you were getting onto the bus. You did genuinely feel sad at Min Seo not being around. Her advice had helped through so many situations at this point and no one knew the boys of ATEEZ better than her it seemed. 

When you walked into the apartment, the mess greeted you. "Fucks sake, have I always been so messy?" You look around for the answer and just nod. "Well, let's get this done so I can spend my weekend hovering over my phone like a teenager waiting on her cheating boyfriend to message her." 

The day passed, while you checked your phone every half hour to make sure the volume was turned up on it. Time was passing slower than normal, and the next day dawned with no calls or texts. 

You were starting to lose faith now, but Min Seo should be home today. That thought made the world brighten up a bit. If the boy you liked wouldn't text you on such an open invitation, then you'd just hug Minie and it'd be alright.

Nearing 5 pm, the door the apartment swung open. Min Seo tearing through it with bags upon bags, and luggage. 

"Y/N! I got you something!" Min Seo yelled through the entryway.

"Is it food?" You reply

"Pretty much, yeah." Min Seo knew you loved your snacks from home, and you hadn't been back since the day you stepped on the airplane.

You jumped up, jogging to the bags, searching through them to find your favorites. "Fuck yeah, Minie! Root Beers and flaming hot fries? You're an angel among women."

Once you were both settled on the couch, Min Seo's bags stowed in her room. The junk food was strung across the table. You were happy with her home but sad as you kept glancing at your phone.

"So, no word from Wooyoung yet?" Minie was trying to be gentle, she knew this particular crush had cut you pretty deep.

"Nah, no word. That's alright though. I've been through worse. It just stings." Your reply was directed at the floor. 

You heard Min Seo humming softly to herself. She was scheming something up, and you never liked that. She got bright ideas, that normally backfired. You were always the one to get burned on those.

"Park Min Seo, don't you dare try to scheme up some mess, yeah?" You grumbled. Mostly trying to protect yourself from whatever it was.

She was scrolling through something on her phone at lightning speed. Her lip tucked soundly behind her teeth. 

"I've got it Y/N!"She said so loudly, it startled you.

"What Minie? What did you dream up?" You replied without paying much attention.

"There's a special promotion here I remembered hearing about.", she cleared her throat before reading the text on the page she had up. "Ateez Concert, with limited backstage access." 

You coughed out your drink you were in the middle of swallowing. 

Min Seo continued, "Only 4 backstage passes will be sold for this event All proceeds will go to charity. Show your pride for ATEEZ." She stopped and looked at you, a sly smile painted on her face as she handed you her phone to read for yourself.

You gawked, "Minie, there's a few things wrong with this. Number one, it's on a Friday two weeks from now. and Number two, it's in FUCKING BUSAN YOU NERD!" You yelled at her jokingly.

"And?" Min Seo's reply ever aggravating

"And, I have a normal job. I'm not a gorgeous model who makes a bank paycheck off a two-week romp in the states like someone I know." You stare over at her to push your point home, "These tickets are WAY too expensive for me. That's half a weeks pay, I wouldn't be able to eat if I did this. I couldn't get to Busan by train in time even if I left work two hours early." You hung your head a bit.

By Min Seo's standards, it wasn't a terrible idea, but it wasn't practical for you either.

Min Seo eyed you from across the couch, "You're just trying to get out of it, Y/N. I think it's pretty sad that you're going to give up after all the trouble you went through already." She sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to let everyone know you're a big sissy that couldn't face your own insecurities." Min Seo continued on with her guilt trip, "Say you had a best friend, who would help pay for those tickets, and maybe even our hotel? It might just be that I know a model who got offered another big payday in the states."

When you looked over at her, she was pointing to herself with both thumbs smiling when she whispered, "It's this model right here, I got offered another job." 

"Holy Shit Minie, that's amazing! They liked you that much they wanted you back? Wow." You rolled your eyes in her direction

"For your information, Y/N. I'm a very popular person, people like me." She retorted to your sarcasm

"Everyone, except San, then?" You quipped

"That's yet to be seen. He may like me, he asked you where I was last time." She looked over and stuck out her tongue at you. 

You laughed before replying, "Alright Min Seo, I'll tell you what, there's 4 backstage passes for this so if you can happen to score us each one, I'll go. Good luck." You snorted at her and got up from the couch with a stretch and yawn.

"As for me, I'm going to bed, the tickets go on sale at midnight. May the odds be ever in your favor, FIGHTING!" You pumped your fist with a giggle as you walked into your room to slump onto the bed.

Tomorrow is Sunday, and maybe, you'll finally get that message when you get up. Being hopeful was never your strong point.

Sunday was here and yet no messages to call or speak of. You slept with your phone on your nightstand just in case.

"Maybe I was being presumptuous in thinking anything would come from this." Your sigh was deep, and you felt a new crack forming in your resolve.

While you were brushing your teeth a familiar sound called through the house, but you ignored it. Then again, you heard it. "What the actual hell is...OH HOLY HELL MY PHONE!"

Within seconds you were tearing through the house at a full run, toothbrush still in your mouth silently praying, "Please oh please.."

When you picked up your phone off the couch, your heart flew out of your chest. Two unread messages from an unknown number. Is this happening? 

**(10:43AM) Unknown Number** \- Hello, is this Y/N?

**(10:49AM)** \- Yes, this is her. Who's this?

**(10:50AM) Unknown Number** \- you gave me your number last week,  
can you guess who I am?

**(10:50AM)** \- Wooyoung? Is it really you?

Your replies came with a cautious feeling. This could be Wooyoung, or maybe he dropped your number somewhere and some creep had found it. Suspicion ran through your brain.

**(10:52AM) Unkown Number** \- Maybe. :) <3

Maybe? What kind of bullshit answer was that? Maybe? Now you were getting slightly aggravated.

**(10:53AM)** \- Alright, Who is this? I'm going to block  
this number if you don't tell me who you  
are.

**(10:55AM) Unknown Number** \- If it were Wooyoung, what  
would you say?

**(10:55AM)** \- I'd tell him he's beautiful and so  
talented. I'd tell him he's my bias and  
just in general how much I think of him.

**(11:02AM) Unknown Number** \- Ah, Well thank you. :)

**(11:02AM)** \- Is this Wooyoung or not? 

Your replies were getting a bit quicker as you were getting more nervous. Was this Wooyoung or someone else? Surely it had to be him and he was just messing with you, right? He loves to play jokes on people so that had to be the case. You were blinded by the fact that this could actually be him.

**(11:05AM) Unknown Number** \- Listen Jagi, if I can call  
you that, I have to go. I've got  
practice in less than a half hour.  
I'll text you later. Save this number  
under an inconspicuous name. <3 <3  
[Kissy face emoji]

The texts end there, and your heart is racing. He just called you Jagi. Wooyoung called you Jagi. It made you feel like you were flying. Warmth traced through your body as you giggled happily. Maybe this was all coming together.

You saved the number under Lucifer with two hearts. a heart-eyed emoji, and the eggplant for posterity. You laughed at that. You didn't know how big Wooyoung actually was, but a girl could dream.

You'd seen that video for Pirate King on Youtube, the one filmed for M2 here they lined up and danced one at a time. Those pants showed everyone all they needed to know and even though Wooyoung looked big, you think Mingi probably won that battle with his big dick energy and well, everything was out.

"Oh Lord help me, I'm talking to the Devil in disguise. I hope I can handle all of this, and him." You smirked at that last thought. You could absolutely handle Wooyoung, you'd fantasized about it enough.

You thought Wooyoung would make a great switch sub. He'd take a beating while saying "May I have another?" in a breathy voice. His ass a lovely shade of pink. 

He could also be a dom, spanking you for not bending over properly when he asked, but always giving you the best cuddles after. 

Oh what dreams you had, and you were ready to act all of them out. All this time with no physical affection from a man. You were wound up, just waiting to snap. Goosebumps formed all over you and warmth was spreading to your core. 

"Hopefully this happens soon. I'm going to lose my mind if it doesn't." You were talking to the wall now, your head lying against it, trying to get your bearings and breath properly.

"Fucking Lord, he's trying to kill me." Your breathing finally slowed, now you just had to play the waiting game, you just hoped it wasn't going to be almost 3 days like last time.

 

Your day went by, slowly. Always keeping your phone nearby, maybe Lucifer would text you and you could start getting to the serious stuff, like if the eggplant emoji you put by his name was earned or not. You smiled. 

 

It seemed strange when your text tone went off, at just after 7 PM. Your breath caught in your chest. It couldn't be Min Seo as she was asleep, trying to get over her serious jet lag, there was only one person it could be.

**(7:13PM) Lucifer** \- My beautiful Jagi, bogoshipo. I hope you get this.

Your hands tremble, making the phone shake in your hands. He's using informal, sweet speech with you and it makes your heart flutter. Breathing deeply, you steady yourself to reply.

**(7:15PM)** \- Hey handsome, I'm here. :) I'm a lil nervous tho. I've missed you too, did you have a good practice?

You pulled in your bottom lip between your teeth to worry it, waiting for his reply. You were nearly starstruck at the fact that Wooyoung was texting you right now.

**(7:16PM) Lucifer** \- Aigo, it was tiring. I need cuddles Jagi. :(

**(7:16PM)** \- Aww, poor Wooyoung, so tired and in need of lovin. I'd hold you if you were here with me. [kissy face emoji] 

**(7:18PM) Lucifer** \- Ah, Jagi. Pick a name to call me other than Wooyoung, I'd like you to call me something sweet and special. 

At this point, Hongjoong was sweating bullets. He knew what he was doing wasn't right, but he needed to get to know you. It seemed like the only way to do it was to make you think it was Wooyoung on the other end. This had to work because if you found out, he was in big trouble with both of you.

**(7:19PM)** \- OK, how about I call you wangjanim? I think it fits because you really do look like a prince.

**(7:19PM) Lucifer** \- That's perfect Jagi. I love it. Now with that out of the way, how're you doing?

**(7:21PM)** \- I'm fine honestly, was just waiting on your text. I'm so lonely here. Min Seo is in bed jetlagged, and I'm just wasting my day. :(

You would never tell Wooyoung that his name in your phone was Lucifer, not because he was awful or mean. It was because his body rolls would send you straight to hell with a snatched wig. You laughed at the thought, but then heat rose through your body at the thought of Wooyoung snapping his hips in your direction. Your brain clicked to something you remembered. You quickly typed out your next message

**(7:21PM)** \- I almost forgot, Minie and I are trying to get those backstage passes for the concert in Busan. I'd love to see you again, and actually be able to talk. 

Several minutes went by with no reply. Did you say something to make him mad? Maybe he was eating? Your mind raced with possibilities and most of them bad.

Hongjoong wasn't mad at all, he was scared. Scared of getting caught out in his little plan to make you fall in love with him. His idea was to make you fall, and then reveal himself so that you would see him instead of Wooyoung. Now with the possibility of you getting those VIP passes, he had to do it sooner rather than later.

**(7:35PM) Lucifer** \- I hope you get them. I'd love to see you and wrap my arms around you for the best cuddles I could ever get.

**(7:36PM)** \- Aww wangjanim, that's so cute I could just die! are you trying to make me blush? 

You weren't lying when you said that, the color had already started to creep across your cheeks and down your chest. Warming everything it covered.

**(7:38PM) Lucifer** \- I might even kiss you, I don't think I could stop myself. Or maybe I could run my hands through your hair, and nuzzle your neck softly. I bet you'd kiss me back if I did. ;)

That message made you stop in your tracks and your breath get caught in your chest. You had to reread it. He was going to kiss you? Oh God. The warmth that was throbbing in your core turned into a fire and it burned all the way to your toes.

**(7:40PM)** \- Oh really? I might kiss you back, but getting near my neck might be a bad idea, sweet wangjanim. ;)

Hongjoong laughed at that, he could imagine you laying back on your bed, in your t-shirt with just panties on underneath it, giggling softly and blushing from head to toe. Maybe you'd be rubbing your thighs together in anticipation. He knew you were somewhat of a hardass, and stubborn, but he was positive he could turn you into a mess right now.

**(7:41PM) Lucifer** \- Now I could use that against you. Want to tell me any more juicy secrets? I could tell you some of mine if you tell me yours. What would you want from me Jagi? Just kisses, or something more?

The fire that raged in your body throbbed deep in your core. Wetness coating you, nearly dripping down your thighs, as you moved to lay in your bed. You hoped this would go even farther than you thought. 

**(7:43PM)** \- Do you want to know a secret of mine? Something that turns me on? Well, my neck is one thing, but I'd really like you to spank me and maybe pull my hair a lil. I hope that doesn't scare you, I like things rougher than other girls I think.

Hongjoong read that message and had to bite his lip to stifle the moan threatening to escape his lips. His dick throbbed at your admission. You wanted it rough, he could give you that. He'd give you anything you wanted. His hand slid down to grab himself through his sweatpants, gently squeezing. His eyes rolled back as all he could see was you, naked on all fours under him your ass cheeks red from spankings. It was all he could do to not pull his dick out right then and stroke himself into ecstasy. He needed to write something back.

**(7:45PM) Lucifer** \- Jagi, be careful you're playing with fire. Since you told me a secret, I'll tell you one of mine. I love the feeling of nails dragging across my skin. I want to hear your moans and whimpers in my ear. licking up your neck. Mmm, I bet you taste like heaven.

Your breathing hitched, one hand already sliding across your stomach and lower. fingers tracing along your panties, a whimper falling from your lips.

**(7:46PM)** \- I'm so wet for you right now. Please, wangjanim. Give me anything you can, I'll take it all, just for you.

Hongjoong smirked at his phone. You were easy to play with, and he was going to make it rough on you if that's how you wanted to play.

**(7:47PM) Lucifer** \- Jagi, stop. Don't touch yourself. I want you nice and ready for me when I see you. Can you be a good girl for me? ;)

Your brain swirled with thoughts of Wooyoung perched over you. His bottom lip bitten and red. Marks across his beautifully sculpted chest from your teeth and nails. It took all your control to stop yourself as a finger ghosted over your clit before pulling your hand away with a groan of frustration. 

"Oh, what a dick move. He wants to play this game, alright we'll play but the rules should be even across the board I think." You say to yourself a smirk playing on your lips.

**(7:49PM)** \- That's not very nice wangjanim. I'll be a good girl for you, but only if you be a good boy for me. Follow your own rules. I want you just as ready for me. ;)

The words good boy played over in Hongjoong's head. He'd never thought of himself as a switch before, but those words sent a spark of electricity through his body right to the head of his dick. He felt himself twitching under his groping hand, with one last soft squeeze he let go and licked his lips. "Alright pink cheeks, we'll both play and see who can last the longest." He said to himself a grin on his face. 

**(7:51PM) Lucifer** \- I'll follow the rules, but if either of us breaks them they'll get a spanking. Sound fair Jagi?

A shiver ran through your body, causing your clit to throb almost painfully.

**(7:51PM)** \- I agree to your terms, Sir. Will you keep texting me until the concert? I'll miss you so much if you don't. :(

**(7:53PM) Lucifer** \- Of course we can still talk. I just want you to save that orgasm for me. I made you feel that way, so it's mine. I want to hear you and taste you. 

**(7:54PM)** \- Oh God, please stop Wooyoung. I can't handle this anymore. My body feels like it's on fire, and I think you ruined my favorite panties. -_-

**(7:55PM) Lucifer** \- I'm sorry Jagi, I'll stop. It's getting late, and I know you have work tomorrow. How about you take a nice bath, and relax the rest of the evening. If you need me I'll be here, alright?

When you called him Wooyoung it brought it all back for Hongjoong, he was going to have to tell you eventually. It was going to take some courage to do it, but he could. He bit into his bottom lip, silently cursing himself for playing this game as his dick throbbed. 

"I need to tell her soon," Hongjoong laid his head back on his pillow thinking of how he could do this, "Just a few more days of talking, and then I call and tell her it was me texting her. Maybe by then, she won't be too mad." 

Hongjoong smiled to himself, his plan should go off without a hitch, he hoped.

When you stood from your bed to run your bath, you could feel slick coating the tops of your thighs, sticking your panties to your core. 

"Damn that Wooyoung and his Devil ways. I bet he's jerking off right now and not following the rules at all." You groaned in frustration, this wasn't going to be easy. Two weeks without any release. You could do it, but you might be pretty grumpy by the end of it.

About the time you were rounding the corner in the hallway with your towel and clothes, Min Seo popped out of her door with a smile plastered across her face. Her phone was turned so you could see it, a confirmation number was written in an email.

"I guess the odds were in my favor Y/N. I hope you'll be ready to see Wooyoung up close and personal. In two weeks we'll be in Busan, and you'll be spending an hour with the man of your dreams." Min Seo batted her eyelashes as if she were in a dream herself, smiling all the time.

Your heart stopped for a minute. A whole hour with Wooyoung, after the conversation you'd just had with him/ Oh you were in for it now. 

"Good job Minie! I hope you're ready for an hour with San, your future husband." You stuck your tongue out in her direction.

You joked with her, but as you walked into the bathroom and closed the door, you felt anxious. An hour with Wooyoung was going to make you or break you, especially with the no orgasms rule in place. You sighed, undressing and sinking into the hot water.

"what the fuck have you gotten yourself into now, Y/N?" asking yourself as you leaned your head back in thought.


	5. A deal with a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Ateez Fanfic Hell kids! I'm still working on my writing I really do hope it's getting better and thank ALL of you folks for all the love and support on this fic. It's definitely a labor of love.
> 
> I made a Tumblr for this fic, and future Ateez fics I plan to write, so come see me there if you'd rather. Follow me, hang out, and we can chat about Hongjoong's sweet ass in those tight jeans he's been wearing lately.
> 
> funsize-lucifer-hongjoong.tumblr.com

The next morning while getting up for work you were still in disbelief. "Did I dream up all that shit, or did it actually happen?" You ask yourself while staring at the ceiling tiles. 

You grab your phone just to make sure, and there it all is. Your face warmed when you went back through the conversation and your clit throbbed at your core, clenching around nothing. You tried to remind yourself of the rules Wooyoung had put in place for you, as you had done for him. All that did was make you let loose a string of curse words half a mile long in frustration.

"This is absolute fucking bullshit." You said through gritted teeth.

No one had tried to control your body in this way. It was always you who had control of your relationships, not the other person. You took pride in maintaining the rules for him as well, and that made you smirk. 

"That brat better be following those rules, cause if he isn't hard as a steel pole when I see him in two weeks, he'll regret it." you giggled to yourself, on the verge of sounding slightly evil, "I'll bruise his ass in front of everyone, and if I were a betting woman, I'd lay my odds that he'll think I won't." 

You got up out of bed and started to get ready for work, that same thought making you smile every time it crossed your mind.

Hongjoong sadly was in the same predicament as you, waking up early sucked, and practice sucked too. Especially when he had a raging boner to contend with. He rolled over, not with your typical morning wood, but with his dick solid as a rock. A growl of frustration came out as he threw his blankets off.

He grabbed his phone to send you a quick good morning text and smiled when you returned his sentiment.

That's how the next few days go, friendly and sometimes flirty text exchanges between the two of you. Always short and sweet. You were both busy during the week. It seemed the short messages of acknowledgment were all that could be afforded until Friday came along.

Friday evening, and you were walking into your apartment after work. TGIF never sounded better. Meetings had exhausted you, and the fact that you had to prepare for those meetings meant you were working from home, late into the night, more than you normally would.

You pull your phone from your bag when you hear your text tone go off, a smile plastered across your face. Wooyoung hadn't texted you at all today, no good morning Jagi, not even a Hope you have a good day, nothing. It made you nervous, and the message you got just now didn't help.

**(6:05 PM) Lucifer** \- Jagi, I need to talk to you, it's important, can I call you or are you still at work?

Your hands started to shake, the nerves turning the bile in your stomach making you feel queasy. "Oh God, I hope I didn't do anything." You say quietly to yourself while tapping the screen to reply back.

**(6:09 PM)** \- Sure wangjanim, anything for you.

You ended the message with a few kissy faces and a smiling emoji, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

Hongjoong got your reply, and those emojis didn't help at all. In fact, they made it worse. You were expecting Wooyoung to call you right now, not him. You were excited for Wooyoung to call you. He steeled himself, it had to be done, even if it hurt you a little. He was just hoping that the week of sweet, endearing messages would make you understand he did it because he cared, not because he was trying to hurt you intentionally. With those thoughts in mind, he pressed the green button and took a deep breath to calm himself.

When the phone started to actually ring you were startled and almost dropped it, but you took your chances and touched the answer button. Finally, it was all going to come together for you.

"Hello?" You said, slightly quiet, your nerves getting the better of you.

"Jagi, it's Hongjoong, listen I need to tell you something." He said softly

"Hongjoong? Why are you calling me? Where's Wooyoung?" Then it dawned on you, and fear shot through your body as you continued, "Oh God is something wrong with Wooyoung?"

"No Jagi, Wooyoung's fine." you heard a sigh through the receiver, "I've been the one texting you, not Wooyoung."

Then it all seemed to open up. Hongjoong was calling you Jagi, and that's what Wooyoung was calling you in your messages. If that was the case, then those steamy messages you sent weren't going to Wooyoung at all. All of a sudden, the fear and anxiety in you turned to anger.

"KIM HONGJOONG ARE YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" You spat out at him, nearly screaming.

Your words cut Hongjoong like a knife, he expected you to be a little upset but this was another level, did you hate him so much?

"No Y/N, I'm not kidding you. You gave Wooyoung your number, and I wanted it, so I took it from him." Hongjoong said as he laid his forehead in his palm. He wasn't going to tell you Wooyoung gave it to him, that would surely break your heart.

"All those messages between us, the..the...PRIVATE ONES, those weren't meant for you!" Your anger started to subside momentarily, you were trying to reign it in.

"But Jagi, don't you see? They WERE between us. I made you feel that way. I said those things to you myself, doesn't that count for anything?" Hongjoong replied, almost desperate now, and you could hear it in his voice.

Your reply to him came swift, and sharp. "Don't you DARE call me Jagi Hongjoong. Don't you FUCKING DARE. I feel so betrayed right now." You took a shaky breath, tears rimming your eyes as you blinked them away. "I can't talk right now, I need to process this. Just...I gotta go."

That was it, you hung up. You didn't want to hear any more lies or excuses. Throwing your phone on the couch beside you, you finally let yourself cry, really honestly let yourself cry. All those times you felt Wooyoung didn't care enough, or paid attention to your hard work in putting on pretty outfits for him. You cried for those, and the betrayal that tore your heart into pieces, you cried for that too.

After a few hours of crying. Hiding it from Min Seo when she called to say she wouldn't be home till late because of some kind of event she had to do at a club. You decided you were getting out of this apartment and doing something, anything to get your mind off of this mess, and you were leaving that damned phone at home.

Walking down your street, you passed a convenience store and stopped outside. When an idea crossed your mind and you smiled. "One thing to cure a heartbreak is alcohol." 

You walked out with 4 beers and 2 bottles of Soju. The clerk asked if you had friends coming over as you paid, and when you replied no, his eyes got wide as saucers. You planned to drink every bit of this yourself, and you were going to have a damn good time doing it too.

You found your way over to the park and sat down on a bench. You cracked one of your beers open and downed most of it in the first drink. You felt calmer now. It was a beautiful evening, it was still just slightly warm at night with a bit of a cool nip to the air. The cherry blossom trees danced with delight when the wind blew, unopened buds clinging tightly to their branches. Buskers were out now, singing and dancing on various corners around you.

Before you realized how long you'd been there, all the beers were gone and you guessed with the buzz you had, it was time to go home. You walked fairly straight back to your apartment, your head swimming slightly. 

When you walked through the door, the clock said 11 PM, or something close to it, your eyes were blurry. You sat your bag down on the coffee table in the living room, retrieving a glass from the kitchen, and plopping onto the couch with a sigh. It was time for Soju, and that wasn't going to fuck around. At least if you were home and got puking drunk, you had a toilet to do it in.

"Let's do this shit." You slurred patting your belly a bit to say, "Liver hang in there with me buddy, the brain needs a break, and you're gonna take one for the team." you giggled at that.

You cracked open the bottle, and poured yourself about 2 shots in your glass, or was it 3? Who cares, you thought. You downed it. 

After a little more than half of the bottle, you were crying again. Slurring words falling out of your mouth, tears dripping into your glass of soju making you cry harder. "I don't even like water in my drinks, now I've got tears in it!" you sobbed.

There's that emotional drunk you were in college. Your ex hated drinking with you. You were always super horny and clingy, or super emotional and crying. 

"I can't believe I fell for that at my age, they must've had a damn good laugh." you snuffed your nose, wiping it on your sleeve, "They were probably all crowded around the phone to see what the 'desperate noona' was gonna say next. I was just a joke to them."

The drinks you had in you gave you new-found confidence. It made you decide to do something you didn't think you could do sober.

You snatched your phone up and scrolled through to the name Lucifer, and you snorted a laugh. "He really is the devil now isn't he, Y/N?" you said to yourself a bit too loudly.

Before you could stop your drunk self, you had hit the number to call it. Your head was swimming and buzzing. The sound of the ringing sounded farther away.

"Hello?" Hongjoong answered you could hear a ruckus in the back.

"Hello, Kim Hongjoong." You replied back curtly, your words twisting themselves together.

"Listen, Y/N..I'm re-" Hongjoong started, but you cut him off.

"No, YOU listen. I am so hurt that you played that nasty joke on me. Did you get a laugh, or did you let the other boys join in?! Am I a joke to you?!" Your words slammed together into one, nearly incoherent, sentence.

"Y/N, you sound a bit...off. Are you alright? Have you been drinking?" Hongjoong replied, not answering any of your questions, but showing his genuine concern for your current state.

His concern hit home and you started to cry again, and before you knew it you were full on sobbing. The drinks that had given you such confidence to do this in the first place had worn down. Only your raw emotions remained. There's that emotional drunk again.

Your stomach heaved a bit, as the nerves set in for you to pull yourself together enough to answer him. "Yes I have been drinking, you giant fucking asshole! This is all your fault!" you sobbed again into the sleeve of your hoodie.

Hongjoong's stomach crumpled at the thought of you being hurt over him, he had to do something, anything to fix this. He thought carefully, there was a reason he was the leader of his group. His mind was sharp, he thought quickly on his feet. Then it hit him like a train, the one thing he knew that would fix this. He had to play off your drunken state, as much as he hated to. It was the only way.

"Y/N, where are you right now?" Hongjoong asked softly, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm at my apartment you jerk!" your reply was shortly followed by another sob and sniffle.

Hongjoong knew he shouldn't, but he pulled his phone down and seen your current location was active. He memorized the street name as best as he could. Remembering you had told him your apartment number once in conversation, before putting the phone against his ear again.

"Do you live on Sunset Avenue? In Apartment 19?" Hongjoong asked slightly faster, hoping you'd just answer and not think about it too much.

"Yeah, Why?" You answered before you could stop yourself. 

"Alright, stay there. I'm just going to send someone over to check on you alright? I don't want you getting sick or worse, and it be my fault." Hongjoong said, his voice sounded strange to you.

You sniffed your nose again, wiping your face before you could reply. "O...Ok. I guess that's ok." Your drunk mind didn't catch any of it. 

Hongjoong hung up the phone and nearly ran through the dorm yelling, "WOOYOUNG! Come on, I need you to go somewhere with me. I'll explain on the way." 

Wooyoung peaked his head around the corner, slightly shocked. "Hyung, is everything alright?" 

Hongjoong struggled to put on his sneakers with all the thoughts bouncing around in his brain. "No Wooyoung everything isn't fine, now come on." He wasn't giving Wooyoung the ability to get out of this. Everyone needed to be in the same room and to talk it out.

When the line clicked off, you didn't understand why Hongjoong cared enough to send someone to check on you. This was all his fault either way. 

"Well if he thinks that this is going to make me not hate him forever, he's wrong." You said to yourself, tears still dripping down your face.

You sat back down on the couch, pouring yourself another shot, leaving one or shots left. Another whole bottle sitting in the bag on the table. You downed your shot, wincing at the burn that caught you off guard.

"Fuck man, that shit is strong." You said to your empty shot glass. 

Your mind floated between thoughts of Wooyoung, and of Hongjoong. The mess you were in, and everything that had happened in the last few months. The thoughts and memories were fragmented by the drinks, but still there.

You nearly fell on the floor at the knock on your door. You'd almost forgotten about Hongjoong sending someone to check on you. You shrugged your shoulders as you stood, grabbing your soju bottle and walking to the door. 

Before answering you took the last shot, holding the empty bottle firmly by the neck. You unlocked the door and opened it, but you didn't expect who was there when you did. 

You were shocked to see the fantastic grey, catlike eyes and soft hair. "Jesus Christ! Wooyoung?!" as you exclaimed this, a tiny blonde head popped in behind Wooyoung, "And of course his trusty sidekick Hongjoong. 

You roll your eyes, and turn around, leaving the door open as an invitation for them to come in. Your mind wasn't in the right place, so it had just now sunk in, that you were drunk in your t-shirt and short pajamas you had since college and Wooyoung was walking into your apartment right now.

The anxiety flared quickly in your stomach and made sweat bead at your neck and temples. That familiar thrumming in your head of panic. You flopped down onto the couch, the empty soju bottle dropping to the floor with a thud of glass on carpet.

Wooyoung walked in first, and Hongjoong right behind him shutting the front door softly. When Hongjoong had told Wooyoung that he had been texting you and maybe he hadn't been so straightforward with the fact that it was him, Wooyoung had gotten pretty angry. 

In Wooyoung's mind, he was mad at Hongjoong for being shady, but he was more angry at the fact that he had hurt you in the mix. You seemed like a really nice girl, and you seemed to be genuinely interested in him. He decided he'd fix this situation with you, and Hongjoong too, even if his hyung didn't like the way he went about it.

They both walk over to you, Wooyoung sitting to your left, and Hongjoong to your right. You noticed he didn't look at you, just at the floor. You were hoping it was the guilt eating at him for what he'd done to you.

Thinking about it made you upset again, and you reach for the bottle of Soju across the table. You grab it and Hongjoong's hand flies up to yours as you try to open it, "Come on Y/N, no more, You've had enough. Please?" He pouts sweetly at you, hoping to win your favor enough to put the alcohol down. 

You do, even if it's begrudgingly so. When you feel a hand on your thigh and turn to your left.

"Alright Sweetheart, let's talk. What happened between you and my Hyung?" Wooyoung says, smiling sweetly at you. 

Your eyes go big, filling with tears. There's that emotional drunk again. With all the heartache you'd swallowed down and pent up, along with the fact that two beautiful men were seated on either side of you, it became overwhelming. 

"Wooyoung, I gave YOU my number. Why did Hongjoong have it?" Your reply came out soft and laced with sadness.

"Well, sweetheart it's like this" Wooyoung brought his hand up to grab your chin gently and tilt your head to look him in the eyes as he spoke, "When I found out what you had given me, Hongjoong asked if he could have it to text you and I agreed to give it to him as long as he didn't bring me into it." 

Wooyoung knew that the truth might sting slightly. It was what needed to be done to clear the air though, which was currently so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

Wooyoung could tell he was right, in the tears that fell down your cheeks. He sighed as he wiped them away with his thumbs, smiling softly at you. Then he leaned over to look at Hongjoong who was still staring at the floor, his hands clasped in his lap.

"Hyung, I did NOT approve of you acting like you were me to get her attention. You knew this would backfire and you did it anyway", Wooyoung braced himself before he let his anger get in the way, "I know you like her to some extent, but this wasn't the way to go about it at all."

"I know Wooyoung, I messed up. I wasn't thinking about what would happen when it came out. I just wanted to talk to her, and I know she'd never look at me with you around. I'm sorry to you and to Y/N." Hongjoong never looked up, but Wooyoung could see wet droplets falling from his eyes onto his hands.

You sat there amidst the quiet chaos, listening to the two men on either side of you talk, and you finally decided to speak up and say what you were really thinking. 

"Wooyoung, Am I not pretty enough for you?", Your eyes cast downward as you can't stand to look the devil in the eyes any longer, "Is it because I'm too old for you? Just give me a reason, any reason, why you didn't want to talk to me in the first place." 

"No sweetheart, you're beautiful, and your age isn't an issue. You can call me Oppa if you want." Wooyoung replies, beaming a full smile, trying to cheer you up.

"Call you Oppa? oh you poor sweet boy, you can call me Noona though." You reply, wiping the last tears away with a small smile on your face. Wooyoung can make your heart feel like it's flying so easily.

Wooyoung patted the hand still on your thigh, just below where your shorts stopped. It made you blush knowing he was touching you like this, and it made it even worse that you didn't realize it fully until now. 

Wooyoung speaks up then, "Noona, do you forgive my hyung for acting like a child, and not being honest with you? and me, for not thinking it through properly before giving your number away?"

"I'm not sure if I want to yet." Your reply came out soft, tinged with hurt.

Wooyoung gestured for you to turn around. When you do, you see Hongjoong and he looks like a child who's been scolded. His long hair fell gingerly over both shoulders which were slumped forward in defeat. You could see droplet shaped stains on his jeans, where tears had fallen down onto them. It made you happy, in a way, to know he'd learned his lesson. There was no reason to let him suffer though.

You want to reach out and console him, but a light voice coming from your other side interrupts you before you can.

"How about this Noona, Let's have a competition of sorts. You want to be with me, and Hyung wants to be with you, and now that I've spent some time around you I wouldn't mind getting to know you for myself." Wooyoung stops himself, making sure he has the right idea that everyone will agree with before he continues, "I'll put my number in your phone right now, but I'll need you to give my Hyung a fair chance too. We'll see who wins you over first."

Wooyoung was nearly giddy with excitement, he loved the thrill of the chase. He was competitive, and the thought of possibly beating his Hyung at anything made him happy deep down. He just hoped Hongjoong would go for it.

You thought on that for a few seconds. You get to talk to Wooyoung, but you have to keep everything up with Hongjoong as well. The idea did kind of make your heart skip.

You brought your hand up and with one finger, bringing Hongjoong's chin up so that his eyes could meet yours. For the first time, you actually looked at him. 

You honestly couldn't deny that he was indeed beautiful. His eyes were large and deep set. You noticed that this was your first time seeing him without contacts in, and his eyes were nearly black instead of brown. His jaw was more angular than Wooyoung's, sharper even. His lips were full and they looked red and swollen from biting them in worry. He gave off this dark and mysterious vibe, and your heart skipped.

Hongjoong had heard Wooyoung's request, but as soon as his eyes met yours it didn't matter. The world stopped spinning, and it was just the two of you. He could see the glazed look in your eyes, from drinking and crying. It made him feel awful that he'd done this to you. If this is what he had to do, to get your forgiveness, he'd do anything you wanted.

Hongjoong spoke up first, "I'll do it."

You felt the hand on your thigh start to rub small circles into the skin there, and a puff of air across your neck, with a soft voice behind it "And how about you sweetheart? Care to play along with us?"

Knowing it was Wooyoung, you melted into him, leaning back into his chest, taking full advantage of the situation. They wanted to play games? Oh, you'd show them how to play.

"Alright then boys, Let the games begin, but one more thing." You said, shocking them both

Leaning forward, off of Wooyoung and toward Hongjoong you said loudly enough for both of them to hear, "The rules you and I had set up are void, and I'm not calling you wangjanim anymore, sound fair to you, Joongie?" You brought your hand up to the side of his face, cupping it gently. 

Hongjoong felt your touch, the electricity it shot through his body straight to his groin. That familiar throb driving him almost insane. He nodded, inadvertently nuzzling his head into your warm palm.

You snatched your hand back, a smirk on your face, thinking you'd won this round.

"Well, it seems this is settled then," Wooyoung said as he stood from his place beside you, grabbing your phone and putting his number in quickly "It's getting late and we have practice in the morning. Sweetheart, I'm going to go" 

Wooyoung then leaned down to give you a gentle hug before he continued looking at Hongjoong, "Hyung, I'm going to wait for you, and give you two a minute alone. I swear if you upset her, the deal's off and she's mine."

Wooyoung didn't normally speak so rough to his older brothers, but he felt it needed to be done to cement the fact that this was a competition. When he walked to the door and went to open it, he turned around and gave you a smile and wink before closing it behind him.

Now it's just you and Hongjoong, and you're not sure what to say. The alcohol has long since worn off. Your confidence went with it.

Hongjoong reaches over and grabs your hand gently, playing with your fingers. You look at his small hands in yours. When you look up though, you're breath suddenly leaves you in a whoosh.

He's looking at you, his eyes show sadness and regret. "I'm sorry Noona, I should've been honest with you, I just didn't know if you'd talk to me." His eyes are looking directly into yours, and you can see he's being honest now.

The fact of the matter was, you couldn't take your eyes off of him, you were caught up in his eyes again. 

You hadn't noticed you'd been staring so hard when Hongjoong smirks and says, "Jagi, you don't have to stare so hard. I know I'm a pretty pirate."

You scrunch your nose up at him, trying to avoid his piercing gaze. "Yeah, well I'm not so sure about that Hongjoong," you reply curtly.

At that, he laughs and goes to stand. "Will you walk me to your door?", He says to you before pushing his bottom lip into a pout, knowing it'll get him what he wants.

You stand, but still being tipsy, you don't know how close you are to Hongjoong when you stand up. You're nearly nose to nose with him. Panic flares in his eyes and you gasp a bit, shocked at the close proximity of your bodies. Your face glows pink, starting at your cheeks and working across your ears and down your neck.

When he sees the blush on your cheeks, a devilish smirk pulls at his lips. "Aw Noona if you wanted a kiss you could've just asked me." 

You try to open your mouth to refute his claims, but nothing comes out. He leans in slowly and brushes his lips against yours. It's over as fast as it happened. Your heart is beating so hard, you could believe it if he said he could hear it too.

Hongjoong couldn't believe at the leap of faith he was taking right now, you could've pushed him away, slapped him, or even told Wooyoung he'd upset you. You didn't though, and you looked like you were more than happy with him kissing you.

"You don't have to walk me to your door, Pink cheeks. That was more than I could've hoped for." His words were ringing in your head, but your body felt like it was on fire.

As he turned toward the door and started to walk away from you. You did something before you could stop yourself. You wrapped your arms around his waist from behind, laying your face in the crook of his neck. You now knew why some girls date shorter guys, he was at just the right height for you to lay your head on his shoulder directly, and it was amazing.

Hongjoong was startled at first, but then he smiled. He brought one of his hands up to wrap around yours and play with your fingers like he always does. A soft laugh coming from him, as he leans his head back a bit.

"Noona, I wish I could stay longer with you, I do. I could show you every reason why I should be your bias instead of Wooyoung, but he's waiting for me." He says, hating the fact that he's ruined the moment.

You let out a sigh, hating the feeling of being alone again. You let your arms drop to your sides. Hongjoong starts walking towards your door, he stops and turns to you, a smile on his face.

"Jagi, go to bed, I'll text you tomorrow. No more drinking, alright? Be a good girl for me." He smirks as those last few words come from his mouth.

Your face heats up again, a deep tingle running goosebumps across your arms. You can only nod slowly, almost in shock. You didn't know HongJoong was capable of being so sexy.

He turns to open the door, walking through it. He looks back at your stunned form standing in your living room, and he winks at you as he closes the door behind him.

You sit back down on the couch, completely blown away. Did Wooyoung flirt with you? Hongjoong was laying it on thick, and you flirted with both of them. 

Your head in your hands, you tell yourself "You're the dumbest bitch ever, Y/N. You know better than to make a deal with one devil, let alone two."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of this fic. I'm hoping to put out Chapter 2 soon. It's taking a while to rewrite since I've written it once already. It needs a complete revision before being thrown to the wolves. Please let me know what you think. Was it boring? did I blabber around about stupid crap that doesn't matter? Tell me. Thanks for reading. <3 <3


End file.
